Syarat
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Eren mengajukan syarat jika Rivaille tetap ingin 'bermain' dengannya malam ini. OOC. No lemon. Nyaris full dialog. Terlalu singkat. RnR?


**Syarat**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Summary: Eren mengajukan syarat jika Rivaille tetap ingin 'bermain' dengannya malam ini.**

**Warning: BL, OOC, absurd, pendek, alur cepat, etc.**

**Rated: M (cari aman)**

**Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Rivaille menyernyit di hadapan pintu kamar sang kekasih tercinta. Sungguh, rasanya menyebalkan sekali. Padahal, tadi siang dia sudah memerintahkan si uke untuk bersiap-siap akan permainan mereka malam ini, tapi yang menyambutnya bukanlah senyuman menggoda kekasihnya melainkan pintu kamarnya yang terkunci dan sang pujaan hati sedang ngambek di dalamnya. Ayolah, sudah dua bulan ini mereka tidak pernah bermain—Rivaille sangat depresi dengan pekerjaannya dan membutuhkan penghiburan.

"Eren, ayo, buka pintunya." Seru Rivaille sembari mengetuk pelan pintu kayu tersebut. Masih hening. "Eren? Kau kenapa sih?"

"…aku tidak mau 'main' hari ini." ujarnya pelan.

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau yang paling semangat."

"Padahal kau pacarku. Harusnya mengerti perasaanku."

Nah, lo. Kesambet setan apa dia? Kenapa tiba-tiba mood-nya down begitu?

Emosi Rivaille sudah mencapai angka 100%. Dia memukul pintu kayu itu sekeras mungkin. "Hei, Eren, yang kuinginkan tak lebih dan tak kurang adalah 'bermain' denganmu, itu saja. Ayolah, kau mencintaiku, kan? Kumohon, buka pintunya." Suaranya perlahan melemah. Berharap permohonan tulusnya ini sampai kepada si uke.

"..baiklah. Tapi, ada syaratnya." Ujar Eren setelah hening beberapa lama.

"Apa itu?"

Hening. Eren tidak menjawab ataupun melakukan apa-apa. Yang terdengar dari kamar itu adalah suara goresan pena. Aneh.

Berselang beberapa menit, sebuah kertas kecil muncul dari celah bagian bawah pintu. Rivaill tahu—itu tulisan Eren. Segera diambilnya. Matanya terpaku pada sederet huruf yang tertoreh di kertas kecil itu.

* * *

**1. Aku ingin kita tukar posisi**

* * *

Tanpa bertanya pun, Rivaille sudah mengerti apa maksudnya. Diremasnya kertas itu, lalu dengan nada tegas menjawab, "Tidak."

"…kenapa?" tanya Eren dengan suara pelan.

"Kau tak cocok jadi seme."

"…"

"Dan lagi, aku ingat, terakhir kali kau menjadi seme, kau malah pingsan di tengah permainan karena tak sanggup."

"…" Eren terdiam. Permintaan pertamanya ditolak mentah-mentah.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah kertas kecil keluar dari celah pintu—dengan tulisan yang berbeda dengan yang tadi.

* * *

**2. Aku ingin kita bermain dengan lebih lembut**

* * *

Syarat yang aneh. Tanpa diminta pun, Rivaille pasti tidak akan menyakiti Eren-nya tercinta. Maka, dengan sangat yakin, dia bertanya, "Kenapa kau mengajukan syarat seperti itu?"

"…" diam.

"Biasanya juga kita main dengan lembut, kan?"

"Bohong."

"Eh?"

"Kalau memang lembut, lantas apa kegunaan vibra*** itu?"

"…" Rivaille terdiam. Kalah telak.

.

.

.

* * *

**3. Aku ingin kau jadi uke**

* * *

Kertas berisi permintaan ketiga telah sampai ke tangan Rivaille—yang saat ini tengah menyernyit heran sambil membaca ulang sederet kata-kata tersebut.

"Ini sama saja dengan syarat pertama." Ujar Rivaille sembari meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah—membuatnya memperoleh death glare dari Erd Gin yang dapat giliran piket malam.

"Iya. Lalu jawabanmu apa?" tanya Eren dengan nada ngambek anak kecil 'aku-gak-mau-makan-sebelum-mama-beliin-aku-permen' .

"Tidak." singkat, padat, jelas, plus tegas. Sama seperti ekspresinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak mau mendesah dan jadi korban karena orang lain. Itu menjijikkan, kau tahu?" tanpa disadarinya, kalimat tersebut membuat dahi Eren kini dipenuhi tanda perempatan imajiner. "Kalau begitu, kau menganggapku menjijikkan, ya?"

"HA?" bodoh. Makanya, sebelum bicara itu dipikir dulu. "B-bukan seperti itu, Eren. Kau sama sekali tidak menjijikkan, kok."

"Kalau memang aku—sebagai uke—tidak menjijikkan, harusnya kau mau jadi uke sepertiku. Iya kan?"

"…" Rivaille terdiam. Mengutuk perlahan. Dalam hati dia bertekad, mulai sekarang dia harus menjadikan slogan 'mulutmu adalah harimaumu' sebagai aturan dasar yang bersifat mengikat, sebagaimana pancasila.

.

.

.

Kertas keempat. Sesungguhnya Rivaille malas untuk membacanya, karena sejak tadi intinya sama saja: Eren ingin jadi seme. Harusnya dia bilang blak-blakan saja, dasar payah, pikir Rivaille.

(Mengatakan secara tersirat saja ditolak, bagaimana kalau blak-blakan?)

Kini kedua iris obsidiannya menatap kertas itu dengan loyo. Syarat apalagi yang diajukan uke tercintanya?

* * *

**4. Aku tak mau menjilat-jilat.**

* * *

Tuh, kan. Sama anehnya.

"Itu kan masuk dalam skenario permainan. Mana bisa? Lagian, bukannya kau senang dengan itu?"

"Tidak." Eren meniru cara Rivaille menjawab—singkat, padat, jelas, tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"…punyamu pahit. Aku benci."

Holy shit.

.

.

.

Baiklah, kali ini apalagi?

* * *

**5. Jangan tusuk-tusukkan**

* * *

Oke, fine. Kini, kantong kemarahan Rivaille jebol dengan indahnya. Volume suaranya mencapai 150 oktaf, membuat Bibi Carla menutup kedua telinganya—tak mau menikmati masa-masa indah di surga dengan keadaan tuli. Oke, ngawur.

"MANA BISA? ITU KAN INTI PERMAINAN! BODOOOOOH!"

Bahkan capslock author ikutan jebol.

"POKOKNYA AKU GAK MAU! SEKALI ENGGAK, YA ENGGAK! PERKATAANKU MUTLAK!" teriak Eren tak mau kalah—dia bahkan meniru kalimat seseorang dari anime sebelah.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA SIH? KENAPA KAU TERUS-TERUSAN MENGAJUKAN SYARAT YANG TAK MASUK AKAL SEDIKITPUN?"

Suara Eren melemah, nyaris menyamai bisikan. "Karena… waku terakhir kali kita 'main'…"

Rivaille menunggu pemuda beriris emerald itu selesai bicara.

"…punyamu bereaksi…dengan punyaku…dan…"

"Dan?"

Eren menggigit bibirnya. "…aku hamil."

"APAAAAA?"

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

**A/N**: Jadi, anggap saja alasan Eren memberi syarat terus-menerus karena lagi hamil dan mood-nya naik turun~ alasan gaje, saya tahu.

Saya kesemsem pingin ngetik fanfic + pubish cuman otak mampet. Sekalinya dapet ide, ya fic ini. Ide erotis. Yaoi. Gak pantas ditiru. Dan segala macamlah. Saya nekat publish seperti biasa. Saya tahu sesungguhnya saya belum boleh bikin fic beginian, tapi apa boleh buat. Waktu menghentikan fanfic ini di tengah pembuatannya, tangan gatel banget pingin ngelanjutin, dan hola~ jadilah ini. Aneh. Absurd. Pendek. Nyaris full dialog. Delele~

.

.

Review?


End file.
